


【授翻/哈德】His Happiest Christmas

by psbw3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 哈利波特 - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Draco, Christmas fic, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Protective Harry, Slytherin Common Room, Top Harry, Weasley Jumpers, eighth year, 哈德2019年终
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21868969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psbw3/pseuds/psbw3
Summary: Harry从没想过，跟Draco Malfoy待在一起，无所事事地度过圣诞节，会让他感到如此幸福和快乐。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, 哈德
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	【授翻/哈德】His Happiest Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [His Happiest Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13127301) by [loveglowsinthedark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveglowsinthedark/pseuds/loveglowsinthedark). 



——————————————————

“瞧？我告诉你了这里没人。好了，现在说说看，这地方是不是比该死的格兰芬多休息室好多了！”

Harry懒得搭理得意洋洋的Draco；他皱起眉头交叉着双臂，闷闷不乐地打量着这个光线昏暗的房间。石墙上挂着深绿色的斯莱哲林旗帜，那薄得令人不安的玻璃窗外就是黑湖。

“你就不担心这个地方会在某一天被黑湖淹掉吗？”Harry问到，眼睛盯着一个从窗外滑过的巨大的诡异生物。

Draco在巨大的壁炉旁发出不耐烦的抱怨声，那个壁炉真的很大，几乎有墙壁的一半高；他吸着鼻子，在已经铺好的三块毯子上又加了一条毯子。“别像个傻瓜一样站着，赶紧过来，”他对Harry说，伸手把旁边两把扶手椅和沙发上的所有靠垫都拿了过来，扔在他铺好的毯子上，然后掏出了手帕擤了擤鼻子。

火焰在壁炉里劈啪作响的燃烧着，Harry非常肯定他听到了房间里有一只猫咪在发出惬意地咕噜声，Harry屈服了，拖着脚朝Draco走去。虽然石墙和石地板的寒意浸透了整个房间，但壁炉里明亮的红色炉火烧得非常旺，而且房间里到处都装饰着华丽到有些滑稽的圣诞装饰品（再加上Draco脱掉鞋子，穿着一件毛茸茸的纯白色的韦斯莱毛衣，鼻子粉粉的，双眼发亮的把自己埋进一堆靠垫里的画面），让这个房间有了一种不可否认的温暖而舒适的感觉。

“Harry，”Draco的声音因鼻塞而闷沉沉的，但仍带着那种高高在上的贵族腔调。“别磨蹭了，快点儿过来。”他再次用手帕轻轻擤了擤鼻子，他的鼻子变得像甜菜根一样红。

“梅林啊，”Harry咕哝着踢掉鞋子，扑向Draco，扯下了他裹着的那条毯子，盖在了自己身上。作为回礼，Harry得到了Draco的一个肘击，他选择报复回去，将冰冷的手掌塞到了Draco的毛衣下面，紧紧地贴在Draco温暖而柔软的皮肤上。

当他们在毯子上扭来扭去时，Draco尖叫着用脚去踢Harry的胸口，原本寂静的房间里充满了Harry喘不上气的笑声和Draco粗鲁的咒骂声。

他们倒在一堆毯子和靠垫里，热切地吻着对方，Draco带着手套的双手捧着Harry的脸颊，Harry的指尖在那道横穿Draco胸膛的伤疤上挑逗地滑动着。他们的嘴唇以一种轻快而幸福地节奏贴在一起，直到Draco喘着气推开Harry的脸，他大张着嘴巴呼吸着，被堵住的鼻子发出呼哧呼哧的呼吸声。

“窝擦点就死于感冒惹，”Draco暴躁地说，伸手摸索着他的手帕，又一次把脸埋进去擤鼻子，他白色毛衣胸前银色的M字样特别显眼。他叹了一口气，现在他鼻音没那么重了，“我竟然没能把感冒细菌塞进你身体里，我真的非常失望。”

“嗯，我不太容易生病，”Harry一只胳膊搭在Draco肩膀上，一只手撑着脸颊说。“如果说我的那种成长方式有什么好处的话，那就是我十岁前就有了很强的免疫力。”他懒懒地笑着刮了刮Draco发红的鼻尖。Draco拉过一个靠垫枕在头下，双手搂着Harry的脖子躺下去，Harry轻轻叹息一声，靠在了Draco身上。

“别说那个，你会毁掉我的圣诞节的，”Draco有点困倦地在Harry脖子旁咕哝到。“告诉我你给我准备了什么圣诞礼物。”

“不行，你明天打开礼物的时候就知道了。”Harry动了动，选了个更舒服的姿势，脸颊靠着垫子，半个身子压在Draco身上。他把手臂塞到Draco身下，紧紧地抱着他，用力闻了闻Draco身上的味道。“你闻起来像圣诞节，”他低声说。

Draco无声的笑了。“整个该死的城堡闻起来都像圣诞节，Potter，”他伸出一只手灵活地梳理着Harry的头发。Harry低声轻笑起来，更用力地把自己埋进Draco怀里。过了几秒，Draco略带嘲讽的开口了，“别以为我不喜欢你的红发跟班和他的蓬蓬头女朋友，Potter。他们跟在我们屁股后面，只是为了确保我不把你淹死在蛋酒里。”

“我就知道，这就是你把我拖到这个冰窖里来的原因，”Harry窃笑着说。“你想甩开Ron和Hermione。”

“怎么了，我想跟我男朋友独处一会儿已经是犯罪行为了吗？”Draco尖锐地问，Harry轻轻吻了吻他的脸颊安抚着他。

“不，”他叹了口气。“你没错。Ron和Hermione也不是你想的那样。他们为我们感到开心。”

Draco哼了一声。“你是说为你开心吧。”

“他们也为你感到开心。”顿了几秒之后，Harry试探地问，“你还记得第一个找到你的人是Hermione吗？”当Harry感觉到Draco的身体突然变得僵硬时，他急忙开口说，“抱歉，我不是那个意思——”

“我当然记得，”Draco平静地打断了他，手掌仍然梳理着Harry的头发。“对此我非常感激。我也认识到了，她值得...更多的谢意。”他沉默了几秒，补充说到，“我给他们都买了礼物，甚至包括那个恶棍Weasley。”

Harry抬起头眼神明亮地看着他，Draco只是吸着鼻子瞪着Harry，于是Harry又一次开始缓慢而深情地吻他。

那天晚上，Hermione背着满满一书包的书，手上也抱着好几本书从图书馆出来，走在回格兰芬多塔的路上。她告诉Harry，她完全是凑巧瞥了一眼走廊上光线昏暗的壁龛，才看见从那里有一只苍白的手。

第二天一早，Harry就去医疗翼看望了Draco，一看到他淤青肿胀的脸，Harry感觉怒火立刻冲上了头。Draco一动不动地躺在那儿，用那只没有肿的眼睛冷冷地盯着Harry。当Harry问他是谁把他弄成这样时，Draco阴郁地笑了笑，转过身背对着Harry。

一想到Draco那时破破烂烂、全身青紫的躺在那儿，一副听天由命的样子，Harry就抱紧了怀里那个人，更用力地吻着他。Draco立刻热烈地回应着Harry，即使他的鼻子还堵着，需要大张开嘴巴才能顺畅的呼吸。

“别想那个了，”Draco贴着Harry的嘴唇喃喃地说，Harry低声哼哼着吻他，手臂像老虎钳一样紧紧抱住Draco。“我在这儿呢。”

~*~

那件事发生的两周后，Ron说他感觉又回到了六年级。

“拜托，你得停下来了，伙计，”Ron有些沮丧地伸手扒了扒他的头发，Harry全身紧绷地坐在他对面，目光死死锁定在吃完晚餐正准备离开礼堂的Malfoy身上。“我是认真的，我快被你逼疯了，Harry。”

“怎么了？”Harry心烦意乱地回应着，把他盘子里最后一块牧羊人派塞进嘴里，然后抓起书包，匆匆忙忙地站起身。“我只是——我有点事情要做。”

“比如呢，在接下来的两个小时里都坐在图书馆里盯着Malfoy学习？！”Ron气冲冲地说。“即使对你来说，那样做也太令人毛骨悚然了！”

“我——毛骨悚然？！”Harry的音调升高了。“提醒你一下，我并不是在...跟踪他，好吗？！我只是——你没听Hermione说上次遇到Malfoy的时候他是什么惨状吗？！”

“那就随他去，别管了，”Ron激动地挥了挥他的手。

“他被欺负了。欺负得非常惨。”

“那不关你的事，伙计。”

“Ron，你怎么能这么说？”Hermione终于开口了，疲倦地对着眼前的教科书叹了口气。

“呃，因为他是个Malfoy？！”

“而欺负他的那群人是格兰芬多。我们真的应该对此感到羞愧。”

“等等，什么？”Harry猛地转头看向她，脖子发出咔的一声。“你怎么知道的？”

Hermione合上了书页。“我听见一群七年级的在公共休息室里大笑着谈论这件事。”就在Harry准备问那些人的名字时，Hermione补充说，“Harry，如果你尾随他只是为了避免发生之前那种事的话，那...挺好的。但你不如直接去跟Malfoy谈谈？那样一切都会迎刃而解了，去问问他是否愿意跟你成为...朋友之类的？”

Malfoy有着显眼金发的脑袋已经从Harry的视线里消失了，Harry无视了Ron听到Hermione的建议之后发出的怪叫声，急忙起身去追Malfoy。一想到那个跟Malfoy做朋友的提议，Harry的大脑就开始发出歇斯底里的大笑声。

~*~

“别动，”Harry低声说，“那边有个人鱼在对我抛媚眼。”

Draco一动不动的靠在Harry胸膛上，一边打着哈欠一边看书。

Harry皱了皱眉，“嗯，她算是我喜欢的类型——”

随着一声纸张被撕裂的声音，Draco猛地从Harry怀里爬了起来，他的头发因为刚才的亲吻而乱糟糟的。他眯起眼睛看向玻璃窗，那儿确实有一只人鱼紧紧的趴在窗上，对着Harry搔首弄姿，那愚蠢的粉紫色尾巴在昏暗的湖水里闪闪发光。尽管人鱼们有着奇怪尖锐的五官，但这只人鱼还是十分漂亮，她那头红色的头发却让Draco非常恼火。

“滚开！”Draco怒吼着撑起身子，对窗外的人鱼挥着拳头，同时手肘用力地的扎着Harry的肋骨。“给我们一点私人空间，你个全身苔藓的臭娘们儿！快滚，不然我就施咒给你那张愚蠢的鱼脸戴个眼罩！”

Harry半坐起身，在Draco手肘的戳刺下艰难地大笑呼吸着。“操，你真是个疯子。”

“没错，就是那样，快滚！”人鱼已经摇着她绚丽的尾巴离去了，只在原地留下一串泡泡。而Draco还在对人鱼叫骂一些她听到后可能会攻击Draco的话。“想得可真美！他是不会喜欢你（into you*¹）这种类型的！再说他能把老二放在哪里，嗯？！”  
Into you*¹：有喜欢你和进入你的意思。

“Draco！”Harry急忙打断Draco，尽管他自己还在咧嘴笑着。

“干嘛，你有看见她屁股上有任何洞吗？！”

“我甚至都不知道人鱼有没有屁股！”

“但我有屁股！”Draco用力地合上他手里的书，“还有一个非常非常棒的屁眼。”他弯起的嘴角和眼里的亮光证明他并没有生气。

“进去过很多次了，我非常了解它有多棒，”Harry严肃地点点头表示肯定。Draco粗鲁地伸手按住Harry的胸膛，让他躺了下去。

“你说她是你喜欢的类型，”Draco咕哝着爬到他身上，胳膊肘撑在Harry的头两边。“Potter，才两个月，你已经厌倦我了吗？”

Harry轻轻握住Draco的下巴，拇指擦过他撅起的下嘴唇，然后吻了上去。“我非常肯定我只喜欢某一种类型的，”Harry对着Draco的嘴巴轻声说，“并且我非常高兴的向您汇报，我已经亲手抓住他啦。”

他高高的贵族颧骨被红晕染红了。“发展的有点太快了啊，”Draco用鼻子蹭了蹭Harry。“你真是个自大的混蛋，不是吗？”

“你会知道的，”Harry刻意抬起他的胯部，让Draco感受到他库裤子里越来越大的那一团凸起。

Draco倒吸一口气，眼睛瞪得圆圆的，咧嘴笑了，“我确实知道。” 当Harry把头埋在他脖子旁然后重复着抬起胯部的动作时，Draco屏住了呼吸。“我希望那个吃海藻的黏糊糊的怪物能留下来看看我们做这个，”Draco嘲讽地低声说到，当他被一把按在毯子上时，他大喘了一口气。

“我希望我是唯一一个能看到你一丝不挂的人，谢谢，”Harry一边说着，一边伸手摸索着Draco的毛衣下摆。

他穿着一件韦斯莱毛衣，Harry几乎不想把他身上这件毛衣脱下来。因为看到Draco穿着一件怪异的，正面还有Molly绣上去的字母的毛茸茸的毛衣，让他感到非常快乐。Draco胸前绣的那个字母‘D’比Harry和Hermione毛衣上的那个‘H’，还有Ron毛衣上的‘R’精致多了。

那个‘D’是用一种闪闪发光的银灰色线绣成的，一圈黑色的线包裹着那个可爱的花体字母，让它在白色的毛衣上更加显眼。圣诞节的那天早晨，他们一起收到了来自韦斯莱太太的包裹，Harry立刻写信给韦斯莱太太，感谢她也给Draco织了一件毛衣

Draco红着脸，慌里慌张的想要试着去嘲讽那个包裹，当他拆开那个用牛皮纸包着的包裹时，他看到了一件毛衣。然后他草草地在Harry写给韦斯莱太太的信上签了个名，然后匆匆忙忙地抓起那件毛衣走掉了。一个小时以后，他穿着那件厚厚的白色毛衣来到了礼堂吃午餐。不知为什么，那件毛衣让他苍白的皮肤泛出了一种健康的粉色。Harry高兴极了，笑眯眯地看着Draco，Hermione则温情地注视着这对可爱的情侣，而Ron大声抱怨着关于一个非家庭成员竟然得到了一件比他（一个合法的韦斯莱）更好的毛衣。

所以现在，Harry并没有脱下它，而是把毛衣推到了Draco的肚子上，在他的肚皮上留下湿漉漉的吻，把舌尖伸进他的肚脐里，Draco在Harry的嘴唇下颤抖着。

壁炉里的火烧得很旺，他们全身都覆盖着一层薄汗。Harry脱下了Draco的长裤和内裤，他自己的毛衣和t恤被他扔在地上，Harry把牛仔裤和内裤拉到了大腿上。Draco修长而光滑的双腿缠在Harry腰上，他的柔软的屁眼包裹着Harry涂满润滑油的手指。

Draco的毛衣被推到了胸前，他弓着背躺在毯子上，粉色的乳头挺立着，Harry的手指在他湿润的嘴唇里抽插着。他闭上双眼，睫毛颤动着，他的金发散落在一个绿色的天鹅绒靠垫上，他的脖子上全是Harry留下的红色吻痕。

Harry跪在Draco的大腿之间，手指抚摸着Draco滚烫的身体，那软软的喘息声让Harry手臂上的汗毛都立了起来——Harry不知道从什么时候起，他就迷上了Draco，现在他几乎迷失在眼前的这幅景象里了。他太幸福了，他已经不记得自己上次感到这么快乐和幸福是什么时候了。

~*~

Harry一直在跟踪Malfoy，想要阻止上次那种袭击事件的发生。在Harry的‘监控’下，袭击事件又发生了，而Harry毫无准备。

Harry最近常常梦见Malfoy，有时候梦里的Malfoy还会转过身...对Harry微笑。他现在正跟在Malfoy苍白削瘦还有点僵硬的背影后面，Malfoy像个幽魂一样踏着虚浮的脚步，Harry还没来得及跟上他，他就消失了。

当Malfoy路过那间空教室时，教室门突然打开了，然而Harry并没有注意到，直到教室里飞出一个魔咒击中了Malfoy，他晃晃身子倒了下去，书包和他手里拿着的书本散落在地上。Harry震惊地停下脚步，教室里冲出来三个学生，他们一边大笑一边朝着虚弱地俯卧在地上的Malfoy走过去，用魔杖指着他。

“转过来看着我们，小食死徒，”其中一个男孩用脚踢了踢Malfoy，低声说到。

“他流血了！”另一个人兴奋地说，“看看，这鲜红的纯血种的血！”

“我们把他胳膊上那个图案烧掉吧，”第三个男孩说，他镇定的语气让Harry不寒而栗。“把他的袖子挽起来，按住他；我来烧。”

一直趴在地上的Malfoy突然动了起来，他的动作非常快，让Harry倒吸一口气条件反射的拔出了自己的魔杖。Harry还没反应过来，那个对Malfoy的血发表评论的男孩就突然向后飞去，他的头砰的一声撞在墙上，在安静的走廊里发出一声巨响

“抓住他！”

剩下的两个学生开始用力地猛踢Malfoy的身体，Malfoy痛苦而压抑的呻吟让Harry朝前迈了三步，用一个无声咒击昏了那几个学生。

看到Harry的出现，Malfoy并不是很惊讶的样子。但当Harry跑过去小心翼翼地把Malfoy翻了个面时，Malfoy脸色铁青地瞪着Harry。

Malfoy的鼻子摔破了，血流不止，他的脸和衣服上全是血。Harry扶着他坐起身来，他的眼里充满怒火，用一只血淋淋的手推开Harry。

“滚开，Potter，我他妈知道你最近一直在跟踪我！”他咆哮着，屈辱和痛苦的泪水沿着他脸上的血迹流下来。他伸出颤抖的手轻轻戳了戳自己的鼻子，然后理了理耷拉在脸的头发，一阵寒风吹过，他的嘴唇开始发抖。“你到底想干什么？！”他尖声问，Harry只是蹲在他面前，眨了眨眼睛。“你他妈想从我这里得到什么？！你想做完那些垃圾没做完的事吗？！需要我为你挽起我的袖子吗，Potter？！”

当他再次动手去推搡Harry时，Harry一把抓住他沾满鲜血的衣领。“停下来，Malfoy！你什么毛病？！”

Malfoy轻轻抽泣了一声，掰开Harry的手，向后挪动着靠在墙上，肩膀颤抖着仰起头，用手掌擦着他的眼睛。

“关于我的一切都是错的，Potter，你没听说吗？”Malfoy拖着长腔说，他的声音嘶哑潮湿。

“我...我带你去医疗翼，走吧，”Harry轻声说。

“Potter，我叫你滚开。”

“Malfoy，别当个幼稚的混蛋了，”Harry打断他，站起身伸出一只手。“赶紧站起来，我好带你去找庞弗雷。”

让人惊讶的是，Malfoy同意了Harry的提议，他抓住Harry的手慢慢站了起来，然后立刻松开手，捂住自己的侧腰。“你骗不了我，Potter，”他平静地说。“你不是人们以为的那个完美高尚的黄金男孩。我知道。”

“我他妈谢谢你了，”Harry心不在焉地回答，拿上Malfoy的书包，捡起了两本他随身携带的巨大的书。“我早就想让他们知道这个了。”

Malfoy弯腰去捡第三本书时，他因疼痛而呲着牙。“我不需要你的帮助。走开。”他含糊地指了指书包，伸手去拿Harry手里的书。

Harry紧紧地抱住书包和书。“我要和你一起去。我不会多问什么的。”

几秒钟后，Harry非常确信Malfoy会坚持让他滚开。但Malfoy一瘸一拐地朝前走去，然后停下来不耐烦地看了Harry一眼，Harry立刻跟了上去，不小心踩到了其中一个躺在地上的格兰芬多学生。

Harry信守了诺言，一个字都没问。他甚至（非常不情愿的）把Malfoy的书包和书留在了医疗翼，看着Malfoy痛苦地躺在病床上，然后悄悄离开了。

第二天Harry没有跟踪Malfoy；但他晚饭后去了图书馆，坐在Malfoy对面的那张桌子上偷看他，Malfoy一晚上竟然看了四卷以上的古代魔文。

Malfoy一直没有抬起头，于是Harry摊开课本，开始写自己的家庭作业。一小时后，他们俩还静静地坐在那儿，安静的学习着。

第二天晚上，Harry来图书馆时，Malfoy抬起头眨了眨眼，然后继续埋头做作业；第三天晚上，Harry坐到了Malfoy对面，Malfoy一声不吭地挪开了自己的书。第四天晚上，Harry的羽毛笔断掉了，Malfoy从书包里掏出了一根备用羽毛笔，哼了一声递给Harry。

第五条晚上，Harry已经迫不及待的想跟Malfoy说说话了。

~*~

当Harry进入Draco的身体时，他们都剧烈颤抖着。Draco一言不发，紧紧搂住Harry的肩膀，闭上眼睛，无声的喘息着。当Harry亲吻着他的眼皮时，他睁开了眼睛，深邃的灰色眼睛里充满了渴望，还有一丝满足和宁静。

“如果现在有人走进来，他们就会看见我的光屁股，”Harry咕哝着，Draco笑了。

“总比让别人看到我的屁股好，”他吻了吻Harry挂着汗珠的太阳穴。“这就是为什么我不喜欢骑乘。”

“我以为你说天气太冷，所以才不想骑我。”

“我想说什么就说什么，Potter，”Draco气喘吁吁地笑着说，伸出手抓住Harry的屁股。“你准备什么时候开始动？也许明年之前？”

Harry无声地吻着他，撑起手臂，用最缓慢、温柔地节奏挺动着臀部，Draco的屁股愉悦地包裹着他。

当Harry和Draco的肢体缠绕在一起时，他的大脑无法思考了。Draco的手指穿过他的头发，双腿紧紧环在Harry腰间，在他耳边低沉地耳语着。

壁炉的火光映照在他们皮肤的汗珠上，发出淡淡的橙色光芒，Draco的眼睛闪闪发亮的样子让Harry感觉胸口发紧。他们磨蹭着对方的鼻子，呼吸混合在一起，每当Harry的小腹贴着Draco的硬挺时，Draco都会颤抖。此刻，他们不需要任何语言，这是他们对彼此最坦诚的时刻。

~*~

当Harry和Malfoy开始一起学习的几天之后，George和Charlie来看望他们，邀请了Harry，Ron和Hermione去霍格莫德村吃晚餐。听到这个消息时，Harry没注意到自己心里那一丝因为晚上不能跟Malfoy见面，无缘由的轻微失望感，所以他也忘记通知Malfoy他不能参加他们的夜间学习活动了。

第二天晚上，当Harry把书包扔到他旁边的椅子里，一屁股坐到他平常的位置上时，Malfoy冷冷地坐在那儿，表情有点吓人。

“怎么了，”Harry茫然地问。

“噢，没什么，”Malfoy用无法让人信服的语气回答。“只是很意外会在这里见到你。”

Harry眨眨眼。“我们已经一起学习快两周了。”

Malfoy嘲讽地假笑着。“我知道，”他嘶声说。“那你昨天去哪儿了？”说完这句话Malfoy的脸立刻变成了粉红色，他瞪大了双眼，急忙低下头，看起来非常难为情的样子。“我——我是说——我...”

Harry目瞪口呆，他沉默地坐在那儿，感觉心里突然出现了一股暖意。“我——我们和Ron的哥哥们出去吃晚餐了。”Harry轻声说，他低下头试图引起Malfoy的注意。“我很抱歉，我本来准备给你写个纸条的，但时间太赶了，我忘记了，对不起。”

“随便吧，Potter，”Malfoy有点歇斯底里地说。“我不在乎。我们又不是朋友，”他脱口而出地补充到。

Harry向后靠在椅背上，扬起了眉毛看着他，Malfoy只是埋着头盯着他的课本，Harry温和地问，“我们不是朋友？”

“不，”真是个毫不委婉的回答。

“那我们能成为朋友吗？”

Malfoy抬起了头，微微张着嘴巴，灰色的眼睛惊讶的看着Harry。他的脸不像以前那么尖了，他的五官和他妈妈一样完美，他的表情和神态也不像以前那么刻薄傲慢了，Harry想。在图书馆暖黄色的灯光下，他看起...很温柔，他金色的发丝耷在眼前，他目光警惕的思考着Harry刚刚的问题。

“为什么？”他眯着眼睛问。

Harry耸耸肩，嘴角挂着一丝微笑盯着Malfoy。当Malfoy再次眯了眯眼睛时，Harry叹了口气，“你不认为我们是时候成为朋友了吗？你打算恨我一辈子？”

“是的。”

Harry笑了。“这可需要点儿恒心呢。”

“只要我想，我就可以永远恨你，Potter，”Malfoy哼了一声，“这很容易，因为你是个超级大蠢货。”

“谢谢，”Harry的语气听起来像是被逗乐了。“你这周末想跟我们一起去霍格莫德村吗？”

“为什么？”

“呃。我注意到你不怎么去那里。”

“你经常观察我，对吗？”

“我很难不那样做，”Harry未经思考就脱口而出。他感觉自己的脸很烫，于是他迅速拿过自己的书包，扯出了三本课本和一张皱巴巴的羊皮纸。

当Harry在作业上胡乱写东西时，Malfoy静静地问，“Weasley和Granger不会介意吗？”

Harry如释重负的抬起头，看起来非常高兴。“不，”他诚恳地说。“事实上，是Hermione建议我邀请你的。”

Malfoy看起来非常失望。“噢。”

“本来我也想邀请你的，”Harry立刻说。“我——Hermione应该知道我的想法，所以她才会...建议我...邀请你去...”

Harry发现Malfoy勾起嘴角，小小的微笑了一下，盯着Harry看了一会儿，然后把那颗金色的脑袋埋进了一堆作业里。

不出所料，周末的霍格莫德村之旅是一场巨大的灾难。Malfoy和Ron从在见面的那一刻起，就一直瞪着对方。他们一言不发地走向霍格莫德，路上，Harry和Hermione疯狂的交谈着企图让气氛活跃起来。当这四个人到达村庄的时候，他们决定先去蜂蜜公爵。

进入蜂蜜公爵的Ron就像走进丽痕书店的Hermione一样狂热，Harry站在Malfoy身旁啃着一块带着坚果的糖果条。按照惯例，Ron尝遍了每一种免费的糖果试吃品，然后买了三大袋糖果。Hermione恼怒而无奈地看着Ron跑去结账，Malfoy则走了过去，告诉Ron这些糖果不及他从小吃到大的巧克力的一半，那些巧克力是装在板条箱里被猫头鹰从巴黎带过来的。

他们走出蜂蜜公爵时，Ron和Malfoy只是有点不高兴地嘲讽着对方，当他们走到三把扫帚门口的时候，渐渐演变成了一场拼尽全力的吼叫比赛。当Ron冲上去对着Malfoy怒吼时，Hermione差点被Ron撞翻。Malfoy半抬着眼皮看着他们，奚落地勾起嘴角，脸上挂着无聊透顶的表情。

Harry全程无助地站在那儿，突然他走上前，坚定地握住Malfoy的手臂，拖着他往相反的方向走去，Ron还在他们身后大吼大叫着。

“这是个馊主意，Potter，”Malfoy拖着长腔说，但他的声音有点颤抖，他绷紧了自己的下巴。

“不，只要你和Ron别再胡闹就行了，”Harry走得很快，他气冲冲的回答到。

“当然你会觉得这是我的错——”Malfoy说。

“不，”Harry打断他，“Ron也有错。你们两个别再这么混蛋了。”

“你要带我去哪儿？”Malfoy暴躁地打断他，他没等Harry回答就继续说，“我想我得回城堡去了，Potter。”

“我们去猪头酒吧，”Harry愉悦地回答，仍然紧紧的抓着Malfoy没有松手。“我好久没见到Aberforth了。”

“Aberforth Dumbledore？！”

“对，就是他。”

“看来这将会是一个非常愉快的下午了，”Malfoy歇斯底里地尖叫着说，“你好，我是那个差点杀了你哥哥，在梅林之后最受尊敬的巫师的人！你最近如何，给我来一杯火焰威士忌，谢谢！”

Harry翻了个白眼，“放松，Aberforth不是那种人，他几乎都不理我，但我们还是一起参加了那场战争；而且他很可能会看穿你心里想的一切。”

“他听起来可真是和蔼可亲啊！”Malfoy嘀咕着，跌跌撞撞地走在Harry旁边。“听着，我说真的，我非常感谢你邀请我，但我最好还是回去吧。”

“不行，”Harry坚定地说，猪头酒吧生锈的招牌出现在他们眼前。“我请你喝火焰威士忌，闭上嘴巴，喝就行了。”

Malfoy令人惊讶的没有再抱怨了，当他们推开嘎吱作响的酒吧门时，Harry突然意识到，他没有再握住Malfoy的手臂了，他牵着Malfoy的手。

~*~

“我的脚又开始冷了。”

Harry从昏昏沉沉的瞌睡中醒来，把鼻子埋到Draco耳朵后面，紧紧抱着他，“我早就告诉过你了，我们上床去吧。”

“但我宿舍里没有壁炉，Potter。”

“是，但那儿有张床，”Harry指出，“还有一床真正的被子和几个枕头，同时，我们在那儿半裸着被别人撞见的可能性更小。”

Draco哼了一声。“我早就告诉过你了。我是唯一一个留在学校过圣诞的斯莱哲林。嗯，除了那个四年级的小孩儿，我想她现在正在跟着血人巴罗到处跑呢。”

“你们斯莱哲林都会这样做吗？”

“是的。”

“有意思。”

他们最终还是去了Draco的寝室，这间寝室在通往公共休息室的螺旋楼梯的中间，每张床旁边都紧贴着一闪玻璃窗，外面的湖水闪着幽幽的绿光。他们爬上了Draco的四柱床，一放下床帏，他们就陷入了一片黑暗之中。

黑暗中，Draco苍白的皮肤微微发亮，Draco把头埋在Harry脖子旁，小声的吸着鼻子，Harry的手缓缓地抚摸着他的侧腰。“你为什么不想回家过圣诞？”Harry低声问，把他紧紧抱在怀里，他们的双腿交缠在一起。

Draco含糊不清地哼哼了几声，Harry耐心地等待着，Draco叹了口气，“我...我不想在那栋房子里过圣诞，”他小声地说。“说实话，我都没想到我今年会过圣诞。”

“为什么？”

Draco的语气清楚地表明了他认为Harry是个傻子。“噢，我不知道，也许是因为几个月前，我在大战的时候站错边了然后杀了很多无辜的人？你可以说我奇怪，但大战带来的创伤让我无法感受到节日喜庆的氛围。”

Harry在黑暗中苦笑了一下。“抱歉，”他低声说。

“没事儿，我现在在这儿，对吗？”Draco嗡嗡地说，语气还有点气冲冲的。

“是的，没错，”Harry把手臂收得更紧了，“这才是最重要的。”

~*~

他们第一次接吻是在万圣节那天，这一切并没有Harry想象中那么戏剧化，可能是因为Harry在两周前就开始幻想跟Draco接吻的感觉了。

他们走进猪头酒吧之后，一切都变得非常愉快了。他们在酒吧里呆了很久，每人喝了三杯火焰威士忌之后，就开始喝黄油啤酒，他们傻笑着聊天，等待醉意上头。

他们的谈话内容和谐的令人难以置信。Malfoy真的很他妈聪明——他有Hermione那么聪明——但他同时还很有洞察力，他一点儿也不傻。他似乎不太想聊战争的事，但当Harry无意中提到战争时，他只是眨眨眼，紧闭着嘴唇，轻轻地点头回应着Harry。

Harry和Malfoy是在日落后离开猪头酒吧的，那时候酒吧里来了很多跟Aberforth很像的客人，一群脾气暴躁的老人，酒吧里充满了一股刺鼻的烟草味。与他们刚刚在酒吧里喋喋不休的情况不同，他们沉默着，摇摇晃晃地走回城堡。当他们走到霍格沃茨时，他们愉快但有点尴尬的朝对方点点头，分开了。晚餐时，Harry一直盯着礼堂对面的Malfoy，Malfoy也转过头看了Harry好几眼，这让Harry有点心跳加速。

在那之后，他们常常在晚上一起学习，一起去上课，最终他们坐在了对方身旁的位置上。Malfoy帮助Harry学习魔药和变形术，Harry则帮他练习黑魔法防御，还教给他一些Harry在这几年间无意中学会的高级魔咒。他们开始在吃饭的时候坐在一起，给对方分享自己学院公共休息室的口令，在睡前一起下棋，在周末吃过早餐后一起去骑扫帚。后来，他们不再以上课和学习做借口，开始花大把时间跟对方待在一起。

最终，Potter变成了Harry，Malfoy变成了Draco。Harry总是忍不住想要触摸Draco；他的头发，他的脸，他脖子上珍珠般洁白的皮肤。Harry无法停止想象自己抱住Draco的感觉，他身体的热度，和他笑起来时微颤的皮肤。

Harry情不自禁地幻想着，亲吻Draco的感觉感觉，他们的胸口紧紧贴在一起，心脏一起跳动的感觉；Harry想拂开他散落在眼前的金发，想让那双灰色的眼睛用自己看着他的眼神看着自己；Harry想要握住他的手，说出自己内心的想法。

万圣节的晚饭前，他们正在庭院里散步，Malfoy把自己缩在斗篷下面，拉下兜帽遮住自己的耳朵，他的鼻子和脸颊都因秋日的寒风而发红，Harry决定把一切谨慎行事的想法都抛在脑后。当Malfoy正在抱怨着新来的黑魔法防御教授时，Harry伸出手轻轻拉住了Malfoy的手臂。

Malfoy眨眨眼，困惑地转过头看向Harry，当Harry靠近他时，他的表情突然变了。

他们的嘴唇触碰到的那一刻，Harry非常确定Malfoy会揍他一拳然后跺着脚冲回城堡，接着告诉所有人Harry的变态行为。

但随后，他们的嘴唇再一次碰到了一起。Malfoy歪着头，靠近Harry，微微张开了嘴巴。Harry兴奋地发抖，他终于品尝到了Malfoy嘴巴里温暖潮湿又甜蜜的味道。

这是一个计划外的吻，但持续了很长时间，他们静静地站在那儿，不慌不忙地亲吻着对方。手臂紧紧环住对方，他们浑身发热，气喘吁吁的亲吻着，尽管室外正刮着刺骨的寒风。

当他们终于分开时，Harry脱口而出的说，“操，我早就想这么做了。”

而Malfoy的眼睛闪着光，得意洋洋地笑着说，“我等了好久啦。”

~*~

远处传来了一阵美丽而诡异的模糊歌声，Harry慢慢醒来时，他突然意识到那是从湖里传来的——应该是人鱼的歌声，他想。

然后他感觉到有人在拍他的肩膀。“Harry，”Draco用那种试图在5秒钟内引起Harry注意，但并没有成功的不耐烦地语气说。

“嗯怎么了？”Harry咕哝着把Draco拉近了一点。

“你知道我一直在叫你吗？！”Draco吸着鼻子说，他的鼻音又变重了。

“我刚刚睡着了，蠢货。”

“我知道。”

“你想干什么，现在是半夜，而且这里冷得要命。”

“今天是圣诞节。”

Harry睁开眼睛，眼前是Draco模糊不清的苍白的脸，Harry眨眨眼睛，看到了Draco闪闪发光的眼睛、粉色的鼻头和脸颊，以及他脸上淡淡的微笑。“是啊，”Harry轻声说。

“我只是想说，”Draco咕哝着，吞了口唾沫，舔舔嘴唇，“我只是想说——说我——我——圣诞快乐，”Draco笨拙地组织着语言，他看上去对自己的胡言乱语而感到失望。

Harry咧嘴笑了，理了理被子，把Draco拉得更近了一些，紧紧地抱着他。Harry轻轻吻了一下Draco的鼻子，“我等了好久啦，”Draco先是露出了一个困惑的表情，接着Harry就开始对着他通红的脸颊大笑。“也祝你圣诞节快乐，”Harry贴着Draco的嘴唇说。

嗯，Harry决定了，这绝对是他一生中最最幸福的一个圣诞节了。

~END~


End file.
